Ryu/MvC:I
Ryu returns in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite with the default roster. Description "Ryu was an orphan adopted by a martial arts master and taught a purified form of Ansatsuken, the “assassin’s fist.” Ryu entered and won the World Warrior martial arts tournament to test his skill, starting a never-ending quest of self-improvement. This quest comes with a risk: the Satsui no Hado, a power that tempts practitioners of Ansatsuken with an all-consuming murderous intent. Dark forces have tried to harness this power from Ryu in the past. Hopefully, history won’t repeat itself."Ryu profile Roles After the convergence between Marvel and Capcom universe. He joins a research team accompanying Dr. Bruce Banner to study the anomalies of convergence. Unfortunately, Ryu and Dr. Banner got lost from them and separated each other in Valkanda, Black Panther's domain. Ryu is found by the female Monster Hunter and being taken by her to Panther. Sensing Banner nearby as Hulk, Ryu tries to calm his ally's anger, shortly when Captain America and Chun-Li arrived, but being trailed by Ultron Sigma's Ultron Drones to get the Time Stone from Panther. Ryu and Hulk goes fighting the Dah'ren Mohran, with Ryu harnessing some power of the Satsui no Hado, into Mu no Ken to fight it. Once Chun-Li convinced Panther to hand the Time Stone to finish Ultron Sigma to justice quickly, Ryu and Hulk joins Captain America and Chun-Li to return to Avengers Tower at New Metro City. By the time Jedah and Ultron Sigma's crews began to invade New Metro City, Ryu, Hawkeye and Captain America are seen battling Jedah in Avengers Tower. Unfortunately, Ryu's limit is at peak as the Satsui no Hado began to consume him, which caught Thanos' attention. As Jedah about to weaken Ryu's soul to turned him into Evil Ryu with Soul Stone, Thanos interferes and defeats Jedah, giving a time for Ryu to suppress the dark Hadou. As the Symbiote monster and the Gravitron Core containing Sigma Virus are destroyed with Time, Mind and Power Stones, but with no effort as the Sigma Virus spread across the Earth, including on infecting the heroes and Thanos progressively. The heroes' only option is to destroy Ultron Sigma, which is their only final battle. As the rest of heroes quickly invades Xgard, Ryu joins Iron Man, Gamora, Frank West, Zero and Thanos to Sigma's Lab to prepare the Infinity Buster for X, utilizing the 4 Infinity Stones they possessed, which survived the convergence, while Dante goes find Jedah to get the Soul Stone alone. At Sigma's old lab during a process on developing Infinity Buster, Iron Man reveals to Thanos when they fail to stop the virus, the Time Stone shows Iron Man the mystery behind Ultron Sigma's birth, revealing the ploy is actually part of Jedah and Death's plot, using both Ultron, Sigma and Thanos to do their dirty works, which angers Thanos and goes rampaging the heroes out this revelation, yet the Titan keeps his promises for them to finish the Inifnity Buster. Before Thanos gave the heroes back the Time Stone and leave, Thanos had been developing the gauntlet device to absorb Ryu's Satsui no Hado to use it for his revenge against Jedah and Death, freeing Ryu from the cursed Hado. As Doctor Strange return to get Iron Man's group to the final battle against Ultron Sigma, Iron Man and his group, thought arrived in time are late to watch how Dante tricked Ultron Sigma to use Soul Stone, causing the tyrannical robot turned into a gigantic abomination Ultron Omega for not having noble souls in "them". As X dons his Ultimate Armor, equipped with Infinity Buster, powered by 4 Infinity Stones, Ryu and the other heroes transfers their willpower to X to finish Ultron Omega for good, freeing Earth from Sigma Virus. Despite Ultron Omega's defeat, the Reality Stone is still cracked as a result from a fight between Thanos and Ultron Sigma, leaving the converged Earth remains intact as the heroes began to rebuilt it while waiting for the Reality Stone to be repaired. He tells Spider-Man that rebuilding the converged world as their new home is to honor the death. Gameplay Ryu is a versatile character that does pretty decent solo damage, but suffers from lack of combo variety and no big gimmicks. His long range game has slightly been hurt due to the universal mechanic of reflecting projectiles, but he has a new tool up his sleeve to still make him viable at long ranges: the Sen Hadoken. The Sen Hadoken is a new projectile for Ryu in MvC:I that fires a beam, which can't be reflected, making it great at long ranges or securing a way to tag in your partner. He also has two versions of his airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, depending on what direction you go with the quarter-circle motion. Go to the forward and it drifts down like in Street Fighter. Go backward and it flies forward. When under 25% health, he starts losing control of Satsui no Hado inside his body, in which he starts emitting red flames. It empowers his Shin Shoryuken, with a new animation, that deals increased damage. As for his other tools, you won't see many of his specials in many combos, but they still provide utility. The Hadoken is a projectile that travels until it leaves the visible area of the screen. Speed varies on the button press. Light goes slower, Hard goes faster. You can of course hold the hard punch when you input the motion to do Sen Hadoken. The Shoryuken is primarily used as a punish or an anti-air, but doesn't have much combo potential. Tatsumaki Senpukyaku can be used to close in space on the opponent and can also be used in combos, either on the ground or in the air. The light version can hit off-the-ground. Jodan Sokuto Geri is Ryu's Donkey Kick. Getting a hit with it does a wall bounce, allowing you to do combos or extend them. Changes in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Two variations of Air Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: version goes downward, while original input goes forward. * Ground Tatsumaki Senpukyaku now causes Hard Pushback. * New moves: ** Sen Hadoken: +'Hold ' . * If below 25% health, Shin Shoryuken deals more damage with a new cinematic animation, with the Satsui no Hadou taking over him, before he expels it with the Power of Nothingness. * 'Hado Kakusei '''has been removed from Ryu's list of Hyper Combos. Quotes Character Select * ''"I shall fight!" '' * ''"I walk the path of the Hado." '' * ''"I'll support you!" '' * ''"I look forward to the battle!" '' * ''"Taking pictures? Do that after the match." ''(Frank West as teammate) * ''"Ours is true strength!" ''(X as teammate) * ''"The power of Vengeance is great.. but dangerous." ''(Ghost Rider as teammate) * ''"Captain. Let's give it our all." ''(Captain Marvel as teammate) Intro * ''"This isn't the time to be fighting each other!" * "Would you like to have a match with me?" * "Heroes from another world? I couldn't ask for a better challenge." * "Show me your skill!" * "Come at me with all of your power!" * "Hatred corrupts. Clear your mind and fight me." * "The worlds collide, and yet we fight!" * "I can't let myself get in the way of what I must do." * "If you love to fight, fight me!" * "As long as we work as allies, we can become stronger. Let's go." * "Let's improve our skills together. Now come." * "That look! You have the potential to wield the Hado!" ''(To X) * ''"You protect the Galaxy? Show me how." ''(To Guardian of the Galaxy) * ''"Hulk. Let's show them what we can do together." ''(Hulk as teammate) * ''"Don't hold back, Hulk! Unleash your rage!" ''(To Hulk) * "''Chun-Li. Let's enjoy this "street fight"." ''(To Chun-Li) * ''"It's an honor to work with you, Captain." ''(Captain Marvel as teammate) * ''"I'll cooperate with you, but just for now." ''(Villain as teammate) * ''"Fine. As long as I learn something from this battle." ''(Villain as teammate) * ''"You can't even trust your own power. That is your weakness." (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Let's let our fists to do the talking." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "I had almost forgotten this feeling. ...Fear!" ''(VS. Thanos) Outro * ''"It was a good fight." Post-match victory text * "Another expert fighter at every turn... Your world is an interesting place." * "Don't rely on your own perception. Think as your opponent thinks." * "Each world has its champions, and each champion has their strengths. I can't wait to see who I meet next." * "Good! Your fists were charged with passion. I can tell you've turned your burdens into strengths." * "If you can still fight, just raise your fists. I'll be ready any time." * "A little stronger each day. Let's both keep at it." * "The Wilderness is calling me to come and test myself... Valkanda will be quite the training ground." * "Your kicks are quicker than ever. I'd be honored if you'd fight with me until this is all over." (To Chun-Li) * "Your attacks were proof of your military discipline. But too much discipline leads to predictability." (To Chris Redfield) * "Sometimes standing together, sometimes opposed, always forcing each other up to great heights. You Avengers are a good team." (To Avenger) * "Face your anger enough times, and eventually you'll overcome it. So come on, let's go for another round!" (To Hulk or Nemesis) References Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite